Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic depressurizing pump.
Description of Related Art
A conventional pump can merely used to either increase or decrease a pressure, but it cannot automatically depressurize after pressuring according to a user's need. For example, an electronic sphygmomanometer needs to automatically depressurizing after pressuring, or the user cannot take the electronic sphygmomanometer off after measuring the blood pressure. A conventional solution is to combine the pump and a solenoid valve. When a pressurizing process is finished, the solenoid valve is used to depressurize. However, the conventional solution increases an additional cost of the solenoid valve. Therefore, if the solenoid valve can be replaced, the cost can be reduced.